starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mono-lagarto kowakiano
|tipo= |subespecies= |razas= |altura=0.7 metros |longitud= |envergadura= |peso=12 kilogramos''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' |piel=*Café *Amarillo *Rojo *Azul claro |pelo= |plumas= |ojos=Amarillo[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] |distinciones= |vida= |planeta=Kowak |habitat= |dieta= |idioma= |miembros=*Salacious B. Crumb *LivLiv''Star Wars'': Datapad *MorqAventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: La Huida *Noni *Pikk Mukmuk *Pilf Mukmuk *Cazarrecompensas no identificadoSolo: A Star Wars Story: A Junior Novel }} Los mono-lagartos kowakianos, también conocidos como kowakianos, a veces referido como monos, eran una raza de criaturas reptilianas no inteligentes frecuentemente usadas por miembros del inframundo como mascotas. Dueños de kowakianos incluían a Jabba Desilijic Tiure, Hondo Ohnaka y Emil Graf. Eran capaces de usar armas como blásters y, en caso de Pikk Mukmuk, un tanque pirata. Estaban relacionados con el más grande simio-lagarto kowakiano. Sociedad y cultura Los kowakianos nacen de huevos y viven en árboles. En áreas silvestres, viven en manada y no son comúnmente vistos solos. A pesar de que los grupos no están muy bien organizados, los monos aparentemente se asignan con diferentes deberes para mantener donde viven. El liderazgo dentro de una manada generalmente va hacia la hembra más grande. Historia thumb|left|260px|Pilf Mukmuk, un mono-lagarto kowakiano rojo Los mono-lagartos kowakianos eran criaturas malvadas provenientes del planeta Kowak. Eran conocidos por su risa aguda y sofisticados sentidos del humor. Un notable mono-lagarto kowakiano fue Salacious B. Crumb, que sirvió como bufón de corte en el Palacio de Jabba durante el reinado del Imperio Galáctico. Alrededor de 34 DBY, los mono-lagartos kowakianos eran importados al planeta Batuu y vendidos como mascotas en Creature Stall en el Puesto de Avanzada Aguja Negra. Apariciones * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: La Huida'' *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: La Trampa'' *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: El Nido'' *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: El Robo'' *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: La Oscuridad'' *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: El Frío'' *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: El Rescate'' *''El Más Buscado'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: A Junior Novel'' *''Star Wars 15: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi'' *''Rise of the Rebels'' * * *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' * * *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 34: The Thirteen Crates'' *''Age of Rebellion - Jabba the Hutt 1'' *''Choose Your Destiny: An Escape Mission'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' *''Star Wars: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela juvenil *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' *''Consecuencias'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Última Oportunidad'' *''The Mandalorian'' *''Las Leyendas de Luke Skywalker'' * * * * * *''Join the Resistance'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – DJ – Most Wanted 1'' *''Pirate's Price'' *''Galaxy's Edge: Black Spire'' *''Un Golpe del Destino'' * *''Star Wars'': Datapad * * * * * * * * * * * }} Apariciones no canónicas * * Fuentes *''Universo Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''Star Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Actualizada y Ampliada'' *''Star Wars: ABC-3PO'' *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: Geektionary: The Galaxy From A To Z'' *''Star Wars: Aliens'' * * * * * * Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * * Categoría:Especies no inteligentes Categoría:Especies de los Territorios del Borde Exterior Categoría:Mono-lagartos kowakianos